Merry Christmas !
by Sheya-chan
Summary: La période de Noël approchait. Lucy s'en réjouissait. Jusqu'au jour où elle découvre avoir des sentiments pour Natsu. Mais ce dernier passe soudainement tout son temps avec Lisanna. Lucy risque de passer un Noël bien sombre. A moins que... OS. NaLu


Titre : Merry Christmas !

Auteur : Sheya-chan

Genre : Romance/Général

Manga original : _Fairy Tail_ de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Merry Christmas !**

Lucy marchait dans la rue, Plue dans ses bras. La neige tombait sur son visage. Noël approchait et la jeune Constellationiste s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amies pour faire les dernières courses avant le réveillon. Il ne lui restait que 5 jours, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait offrir à Natsu. Elle avait beau y réfléchir depuis un moment, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à son ami. Plue la sortit de ses pensées en sautant de ses bras et en se jetant tête la première dans la neige. Il en ressortit avec un air triomphant qui fit rire la jeune fille. Décidemment, cet esprit était vraiment étrange parfois. Elle continua à avancer, Plue sautillant derrière elle.

Quand elle arriva finalement en ville, elle se mit en quête de Levy et Erza, avec qui elle avait prévus de faire les magasins. Elle en profita pour regarder les vitrines et s'arrêta devant celle d'une petite boutique de vêtement où elle regarda fixement l'objet de son désir : une écharpe blanche, parsemée de petits flocons rose, se terminant par de petits pompons de la même couleur. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle soupira. Après avoir acheté cette écharpe, elle n'aurait plus les moyens d'acheter un cadeau à son coéquipier et elle ne serait certainement plus là après Noël. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui taper dans le dos.

- Yo Lucy !

Elle se retourna et découvrit, sans grand étonnement, le garçon dont le cadeau lui posait tant de problème.

- Salut Natsu, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? demanda le Dragon Slayer en regardant derrière Lucy.

- Oh juste une écharpe, répondit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas la prendre. Tant pis pour moi.

Natsu fixa l'écharpe pendant un moment puis sourit à sa coéquipière. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble. Le garçon lui expliqua qu'il avait perdu Happy dans la foule quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il était à sa recherche. Lucy lui répondit juste qu'elle allait rejoindre Levy et Erza, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle lui cherchait un cadeau de Noël. Ils avaient presque atteint la place centrale de Magnolia, où se tenait le sapin géant, quand Natsu s'arrêta brusquement devant une vitrine. Lucy, qui ne l'avait pas vu, fit demi-tour remarquant la disparition de son ami. Il était en train de fixé une petite statuette de dragon.

- Natsu ?

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris.

- Oui pardon, rigola-t-il, je trouvais juste qu'elle ressemblait à Igneel. Continuons.

Il lui saisit la main et la tira en avant, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la statuette. Lucy sourit. Elle avait enfin trouvé son cadeau ! Elle se laissa guider par Natsu jusqu'en dessous du sapin où elle aperçut Levy et Erza, accompagnées d'Happy, Grey et Gajeel. Lucy leur fit de grand signe afin qu'ils la repèrent à leur tour. Natsu et elle se mirent à courir pour rejoindre leurs amis plus vite.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous si proche tout les deux ? demanda Levy.

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas. Puis, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Ils lâchèrent chacun la main de l'autre en rougissant.

- C'était..., commença Lucy.

- Ils s'aiiiiiment ! roucoula Happy.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsu lui courait déjà après, laissant Lucy se faire charrier par Erza, Grey et Levy. Elle se sentait rougir de plus en plus devant les plaisanteries de ses amis. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin quand le sapin s'alluma. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui pour l'admirer. Il était magnifique, scintillant de partout, recouvert de boule rouges et dorés et d'une guirlande dorée elle aussi.

- C'est magnifique ! entendit Lucy juste derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et découvrit Natsu, des étoiles dans les yeux, Happy posé sur sa tête. Plus personne ne pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé 30 secondes auparavant. Sauf Lucy. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et le Dragon Slayer, elle n'oubliait pas la chaleur de sa main. La foule s'amassa autour du sapin et elle se retrouva vite collée contre Natsu et Levy. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Décidemment, elle était vraiment bizarre. Elle secoua la tête pour s'ôter ces pensées de la tête. Elle devait retourner acheter la statuette.

- Levy, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, dit-elle, j'ai un truc à faire !

-Vraiment ? répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, déçue. Et bien à demain alors !

La Constellationiste hocha la tête avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte. Une fois sortie, elle accéléra pour retrouver le magasins à la statuette. Elle y entra et ressortit avec son paquet entre les mains. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soulagée. Elle avait enfin quelque chose à lui offrir. Elle reprit le chemin vers son appartement. En chemin, elle croisa Plue, qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, plus occupé à se rouler partout dans la poudreuse. Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'esprit se laissa faire et se blottit dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Elle lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

Arrivée chez elle, Lucy se prépara un chocolat chaud pendant que Plue allait se lover dans le lit. Jouer l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. La jeune fille le regarde s'assoupir avant d'aller ranger le cadeau de Natsu dans un endroit sûr. Elle s'assit ensuite à son bureau avec son chocolat chaud et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'elle avait eue face à Natsu près du sapin de la place. Certes, elle l'appréciait beaucoup en tant que coéquipier et ami, mais elle n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'elle pourrait ressentir plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Un bruit à la fenêtre la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et aperçut Natsu et Happy, collés contre la vitre. Elle se leva et leur ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu. Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?!

- Comment ça ? questionna la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Au sapin ! répondit Happy.

- Ah ! comprit Lucy. J'avais quelque chose à faire. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu vous avertir.

Natsu et Happy hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils croisaient tous les deux les bras et affichaient une moue faussement boudeuse. La jeune fille rigola en le voyant. Elle savait pertinemment ce que ses deux amis attendaient.

- Pour me faire pardonner, vous voulez manger ici ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

- Hourra ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'installèrent directement à table, se qui fit sourire la Constellationiste. Elle savait toujours comment leur faire plaisir. Elle sortit donc une énorme truite spécialement pour le petit chat bleu et prépara un bœuf bourguignon pour elle et Natsu. Ils passèrent leur soirée à rire et discuter ensemble. Lucy adorait ce genre de soirée. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Natsu et son cœur se serra. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait Natsu. Elle aimait passer son temps avec lui. Elle aimait parler avec lui. Même s'il n'était pas très malin, il était toujours de bonne humeur, il affichait toujours ce sourire qui la faisait fondre. Soudain, une masse se fit sentir sur sa tête. Happy sautait sur sa tête réclamant encore du poisson.

- Mais tu viens de tout manger Happy ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Je veux encore du poisson ! réclama Happy, continuant de sauter.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille s'agaça, ce qui amusa le chat qui se mit à voler dans tout l'appartement, Lucy à ses trousses. Natsu regardait le spectacle, rigolant. Cette scène se répétait inlassablement tous les jours, mais il ne s'en laissait jamais. Il adorait voir ses meilleurs amis se chamailler devant lui. La jeune fille s'arrêta à bout de souffle et s'affala par terre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et voyant qu'il la regardait, lui sourit. Le jeune homme adorait ce sourire, surtout quand il lui était adressé. Il était si vrai. Si chaleureux. Il rougit un peu mais personne ne le remarqua. Lucy se releva après avoir repris son souffle et débarrassa la table avec l'aide des deux amis.

-Vous restez dormir ce soir ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

- Oh ou..., commença Happy.

- Non, le coupa Natsu. J'ai un truc à faire !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Happy. Mais...

Natsu l'attrapa et le bâillonna avec ses mains et sourit à Lucy. Elle le lui rendit. Elle était déçue. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle accompagna donc ses amis jusqu'à la porte et les regarda s'éloigner. Que pouvait-il bien avoir besoin de faire en pleine nuit ? Elle ferma la porte quand elle ne les vit plus. Elle alla ensuite se doucher et se coucha directement.

Lucy espérait sentir une chaleur à ses côtés à son réveil. Se ne fut pas le cas. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se tapa les joues. Elle ne devait pas déprimer pour un garçon ! Elle s'habilla donc et se rendit directement à la guilde. Il était tôt et la guilde était encore déserte. Il y avait juste elle, Mirajane, le Maître et quelques autres mages. Elle s'installa au bar où la barwoman lui servit immédiatement un thé.

- Merci Mira, lui dit Lucy.

-Mais de rien, commença-t-elle. Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur hier en ville ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune blonde. Il était temps ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver ce que je voulais.

-Un cadeau pour l'élu de ton cœur ? voulu la charrier la barwoman.

Elle commença à rigoler mais elle remarqua le virement de couleur du visage de Lucy et écarquilla les yeux.

- LUCY ! hurla-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à caser. Qui c'est ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Nat...

Lucy lui colla la main sur la bouche, rouge écarlate. Grey et Erza venait à peine d'entrer et tout le monde les regardait.

-Mira, supplia Lucy, tu ne pourrais pas être juste un peu plus discrète ?

Mirajane se redit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop fort et baissa d'un ton.

-Raconte-moi tout, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, rougit encore plus Lucy.

-Mais si j'en suis sûre ! insista Mirajane.

Lucy voulu répondre mais la porte de la guilde la coupa dans son élan.

-Salut tout le monde !

La voix de Natsu. Lucy se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, prête à répondre. Mais ce qu'elle vit la bloqua. Natsu était venu avec Lisanna. Ca n'arrivait jamais d'habitude. Elle sentit son visage se décomposer mais essaya plus ou moins de le cacher. Elle se retourna vers Mirajane. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'expliquer maintenant. Ses sentiments étaient plus que visible. Lisanna et Natsu arrivèrent à leur niveau.

-Salut vous deux ! lança Lisanna, enjouée.

-Salut, répondit simplement la jeune blonde.

Lisanna s'assit à côté de la Constellationiste tandis que Natsu resta debout à côté du bu bar. Ils entamèrent une discussion mais Lucy n'arrivait pas à suivre. Trop de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il avec Lisanna ? Il avait été la rejoindre hier soir ? Elle devenait complètement folle. Soudain la voix de son compagnon la sortit de ses pensées.

- Lucy ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si ! mentit-elle. Dit, ça ne te dirait pas de partir en mission aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer mon loyer.

- Ah, répondit-il embarrassé. En fait aujourd'hui...

- Il a prévus quelque chose avec moi ! le coupa Lisanna en se précipitant pour prendre le bras de Natsu. D'ailleurs, il est temps d'y aller.

Elle sourit à Lucy et entraîna le jeune Dragon Slayer à l'extérieur. La blonde les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Cette idée la rendit encore plus maussade. Elle se leva sans mot, prit une mission et partit.

La mission consistait à jouer les mères Noël au grand magasin du coin. Rien d'exceptionnel et très banal à l'approche du réveillon. Elle avait choisit cette mission car elle pensait que cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Elle se présenta donc à l'heure inscrite sur la fiche et enfila le costume qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire quand elle aperçut un miroir à côté des casiers. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se regarder. Elle était plutôt jolie dans cet ensemble. Elle sourit. Elle allait enfin faire un travail sympa qui n'impliquait aucun mage bestiale et malpropre. Elle sortit et alla rejoindre le Père Noël qui trônait déjà sur son siège en velours sur l'estrade.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle gaiment. Je m'appelle Lucy. Ravie de travailler avec vous.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Edgard. Je suis ravi de travailler avec une mère Noël aussi charmante cette année !

- Vous êtes gentil, rougit légèrement Lucy. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela doit bien faire 10 ans maintenant.

- Vous êtes un habitué, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le vieil homme allait lui répondre quand on leur fit signe que le magasin allait ouvrir. Ils se mirent donc en place et passèrent la journée à accueillir les enfants, Lucy leur donnant des sucreries dans la file d'attente. Elle prenait plaisir à faire ce job. Décidemment, il aurait fallu que Noël dure toute l'année.

Lucy passa les derniers jours à faire ce travail. Natsu n'était pas revenu la voir et elle ne l'avait pas vu à la guilde. Quand elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Mirajane, elle lui avait répondu d'un air désolé qu'il était partis en mission avec Lisanna. Elle avait définitivement perdu. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à l'amie d'enfance de Natsu ? Heureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser durant son job.

C'était le soir du 23 décembre. La veille du réveillon tant attendu. Le Père Noël allait ranger son costume avant de le ressortir l'année d'après. Lucy se changeait dans les vestiaires. Sa tenue de mère Noël allait lui manquer. Elle la rangea dans le panier à linge posé dans un coin. Quand elle sortit du vestiaire, Edgard l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vieil homme paraissait tout aussi sympathique en civil qu'en Père Noël. La jeune blonde s'avança vers lui.

- J'ai été ravi de travailler avec toi, chère Lucy, commença-t-il.

- Moi de même ! répondit Lucy. Je pense que vous me reverrez l'année prochaine.

- M'en voilà ravi ! lui sourit Edgard. Tiens, prend ceci s'il te plait.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle le saisit avec un regard interrogateur. Il lui fit signe de l'ouvrir et la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle y découvrit un petit bracelet en argent, avec des petits flocons qui y pendaient. Il était très joli.

- Il est vraiment beau, le remercia-t-elle. Je vous remercie beaucoup. Malheureusement je n'ai rien pour vous...

- Oh mais ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir travailler si durement pour mon magasin.

- Votre magasin ? le questionna la jeune fille.

- Evidemment, répondit-il. C'est mon magasin ici.

Lucy tombait des nues. Elle ne savait pas que ce vieil homme était en fait le directeur du centre commercial de Magnolia. Elle s'en excusa auprès de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Il lui dit qu'il la pardonnait si elle lui promettait de revenir l'année suivante. La blonde accepta sans hésiter. Ils se séparent sur ces paroles. Lucy se dirigea vers chez elle, paye en poche et bracelet au poignet. Elle était heureuse d'avoir choisit ce travail. Elle décida de faire un tour à la boutique ou elle avait vu l'écharpe blanche quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait eu le droit à un petit plus car elle avait fait un excellent travail et qu'elle avait "illuminée le magasin". Elle comptait donc s'offrir ce petit plaisir avant de rentrer. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine mais l'écharpe n'était plus là. Elle s'y attendait, mais la déception fût grande. Elle soupira et se retourna afin de reprendre son chemin. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit en face d'elle, Natsu et Lisanna passer, cette dernière trainant le garçon derrière elle. Ils riaient tous les deux. Le cœur de Lucy se serra. Elle avait enfin oublié, mais c'est comme si le destin voulait qu'elle s'en rappelle constamment. Elle allait partir dans la direction opposée, priant pour qu'ils ne la remarquent pas, quand elle fut interpelée. Raté. Lisanna lui faisait de grand signe tout en se dirigeant vers elle, Natsu sur ses pas.

- Lucy ! s'exclama la jeune fille. On rentre à peine de mission et on te croise ! Je suis contente.

- Moi aussi, se força à répondre Lucy en affichant un sourire faux.

- Lucy ? demanda Natsu. Ca ne va pas ?

L'intéressée se retourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comment avait-il deviné ? Lui qui ne voyait en général jamais rien.

- Si, mentit-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je sors d'un travail.

- Ah oui ? s'intéressa Lisanna. Quoi donc ?

Lucy lui expliqua donc qu'elle avait travaillé au grand magasin du coin en temps que mère Noël. Son amie avait l'air vraiment intéressée par ce job et proposa même qu'elles travaillent ensemble l'année suivante. Natsu ne disait pas un mot. Fixant la jeune blonde. Le cœur de cette dernière se serrait de plus en plus. Elle devait partir.

- Je suis désolée, coupa-t-elle Lisanna. Je suis fatiguée alors je vais rentrer.

- Oh, répondit la fille aux cheveux blancs. Très bien et bien à demain au repas du réveillon de la guilde !

- C'est ça, dit Lucy. A demain !

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard des deux amis.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Lucy s'affalât sur son lit, fatiguée et déprimée. Voir Lisanna et Natsu lui avait fait vivre un dur retour à la réalité. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle ne voulait pas aller au repas de la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle se tourna et fixa son armoire ouverte. Elle y vit le cadeau de Natsu, posé sur une des étagères. Elle se leva, alla le prendre et le posa sur la table avant de s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et fixa la petite figurine quelques instants. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus lui offrir. Elle regarda encore l'objet. Elle sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne les retenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les retenir. Elle avait le cœur brisée, alors qu'un mois auparavant elle ne connaissait même pas ses sentiments. Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras et pleura. Elle pleura une heure, peut-être deux. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle finit par s'endormir sur la table, les yeux humides et les joues trempées.

Le 24 décembre. Jour du réveillon. Lucy se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Pleurer l'avait fatigué. Elle se leva. Elle avait mal partout d'avoir dormi assise. Elle jeta un regard vers la figurine posée sur la table avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit face à son miroir et se regarda longuement. Elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurée et des cernes ignobles. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Elle entreprit d'écrire son roman. Elle essaierait tout pour ce changer avant le soir. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer à la guilde dans cet état. Elle essaya d'écrire, mais rien ne lui venait. Elle abandonna et entreprit de choisir ses habilles pour le soir. Elle chercha longuement et opta pour une robe légère pourpre, dentelée de blanc à chaque extrémité. Elle sortit ensuite prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Elle alla admirer le sapin de la place. Il ne lui paraissait plus aussi beau maintenant. Elle regarda une dernière fois les lumières suspendues au dessus des ruelles. Elle prit ensuite le chemin du retour. Elle s'arrêta sur le pont qui était à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle posa ses bras sur le rebord. Etre si léthargique ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle regarda vers le ciel. Les étoiles commençaient à parsemer la nue. Non, elle devait vraiment se ressaisir ! Elle irait à cette soirée. Elle allait s'amuser avec ses amis. Et elle rentrerait heureuse. Elle rentra ainsi chez elle, déterminée. Elle se changea, se maquilla et se coiffa. Elle avait opté pour de fines boucles sur les mèches à l'avant et avait accroché les autres en chignons. Elle mit ensuite un collier orné de perle blanche et passa le bracelet d'Edgard autour de son poignet. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, rajouta un trait d'eye-liner et partit.

Ses amis étaient déjà presque tous là. Levy lui avait gardé une place à côté d'elle. Le chemin pour l'attendre fût très long pour Lucy. Elle se faisait arrêté par tout le monde pour discuter, se faire complimenter sur ses cheveux ou sa tenue. Elle cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à son amie. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et soupira.

- J'ai cru ne jamais t'atteindre, se plaignit-elle.

- Mais maintenant tu es là ! lui sourit son amie.

Lucy hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et regarda en face d'elle. Elle remarqua soudain que les deux places en face d'elles étaient vides. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle se tourna vers Levy pour demandé qui allait s'y assoir mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Erza et Grey prirent place. Elle laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait devoir supporter la vision de Lisanna et Natsu tout le long du repas. Elle sortit donc ces pensées de sa tête et se mis à discuter avec les mages qui l'entouraient. Ils mangèrent, rirent et dansèrent même quand le repas fût terminé. Exténuée, Lucy alla se reposée seule dans un coin. Elle s'amusait vraiment comme une folle. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Lucy tourna la tête vers la voix si enjouée qui lui avait posée cette question. Lisanna. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on vienne lui casser le moral. Natsu arrivait juste derrière elle.

- Je passe juste une bonne soirée, lui répondit Lucy.

- Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu. Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la soirée !

- Ah, s'étonna la blonde qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il pouvait bien la chercher.

- Parce qu'en fait, commença-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à...

- J'avais dit à Levy que je reviendrais vite ! le coupa Lucy paniquée. On en reparle plus tard ?

Elle se sauva sous le regard surpris des deux amis. Lisanna la rattrapa par la main.

- Tu as un très joli bracelet ! tente-t-elle.

- Merci, répondit Lucy. C'est un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? demanda Natsu.

- Oui, dit la blonde. De mon patron de la semaine.

- Ah..., dit simplement le garçon apparemment déçu.

Lucy ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-il l' air si perturbé par ce bracelet ? Elle retira son poignet de l'étreinte de Lisanna et prit congé. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à éviter Natsu qui avait l'air de la suivre partout où elle allait. Décidemment, il se passait vraiment des choses étranges. Elle finit par partir aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, profitant de l'inattention de Natsu, ce dernier se chamaillant avec Grey. Elle salua tout le monde et rentra rapidement chez elle. Il faisait froid et la neige avait recommencé de tomber. Une fois rentré, elle rangea son manteau et se fit un chocolat chaud. Elle avait vraiment froid. Elle s'assit à la table et se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Natsu à la fin ? Il avait collé Lisanna toute la semaine, et d'un coup, il la suivait partout. Vraiment étrange. On toqua à la porte. A presque 4 heures du matin, cela inquiéta la jeune blonde. Elle saisit une des casseroles qui se trouvait à portée et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

-Natsu.

Natsu ? Elle posa la casserole et lui ouvrit. Ca devait être la première fois qu'il passait par la porte. Que venait-il faire chez elle à 4 heures du matin ? Ils s'assirent sur le lit et un silence pesant s'installa. Le garçon, assit en tailleur, triturait ses mains d'un air gêné. Lucy devenait folle. Elle finit par briser le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Natsu ?

Ce dernier releva la tête. Elle perçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle était vraiment perdue.

- Et bien, commença le garçon, je voulais te parler mais je n'ai pas pu de toute la soirée. Quand j'ai essayé tu t'es sauvée. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Enfin. Et puis... Et puis en fait je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit un paquet cadeau, soigneusement emballé. La jeune fille le saisit avec un regard plein d'interrogation. Natsu ne dit pas un mot et ne fit aucun geste. Elle le déballa donc. C'était une écharpe. Non, c'était L'écharpe. Celle dont elle avait rêvé pendant un mois entier. Elle se sentit emplir d'un sentiment de joie. Elle sauta au cou de son ami qui fût très surpris. Mais elle se ravisa pensant soudainement à Lisanna.

- Merci, dit-elle, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise ! s'exclama Natsu ragaillardit. C'est Lisanna qui l'a emballé. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Je sais pas comment j'aurais pu te l'offrir sans son aide ! Elle...

- Attends, le coupa Lucy. Si tu es partit en mission avec elle, si tu étais tout le temps avec elle, c'était pour ça ?

Natsu la regarda troublé. Cela lui paraissait être l'évidence même.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je n'aurais pas fait de travail sans toi sinon !

Lucy sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait vraiment été la plus stupide des idiotes ! Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe pour que Natsu ne remarque rien mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune Dragon Slayer commença à paniquer.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je...

- J'ai cru que tu voulais sortir avec elle, se confessa Lucy la voix pleine de sanglot.

Natsu se figea et se rassit devant elle. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis brisa le silence.

- Non, commença-t-il. Comment j'aurais pu vouloir sortir avec elle... alors que c'est avec toi que je veux être ?

Lucy releva la tête et regarda Natsu qui s'était empourpré. Il venait de se confesser. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voyant que Natsu était de plus en plus gêné elle décida de se lancer. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Il fut d'abord surpris puis il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras. Elle sentait leurs cœurs battre. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celle de Natsu et plongea son regard dans le siens.

- Je t'aime Natsu.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas sortir avec ton patron ? demanda le jeune homme, perdu.

Lucy le regarda. Il avait l'air sérieux. Elle explosa de rire. Devant l'air interdit de son ami, elle lui expliqua que son patron devait approcher de la soixantaine et qu'il lui avait offert le bracelet pour son travail et sa bonne humeur. Natsu parut soulagé. Elle se leva et allait prendre le cadeau qu'elle avait cru ne jamais lui offrir. Elle lui tendit, il ouvrit la boite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, luisant comme un enfant devant le dernier jouet à la mode. Il la regarda, affichant le grand sourire que Lucy aimait tant.

- Merci !

Il posa la statuette et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa tendrement après une vague hésitation. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ce qui était sentiment. Lucy le savait bien. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux roses du garçon et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, enlacés. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux du menton de Natsu.

- Joyeux Noël Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda, l'embrassa et remis sa tête au même endroit.

- Oui, joyeux Noël.

**FIN**

* * *

Bonsoir !

J'espère que mon OS vous aura plu. J'ai trouvé que j'ai été un peu rapide mais je n'ai mis que 2 jours à l'écrire étant donné que je m'y suis prise un peu tard.

Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et joyeux Noël ! :)


End file.
